Trinity: Kick Butt Independent Woman
by Hirosikata
Summary: [Movie: Sleepover][Pairings: JulieSteve, RenHannahGregg, YancyPeter] It was always Julie. Hannah really didn’t care, after all, Julie was her best friend, but sometimes she took all the credit when it wasn’t hers. [complete]


Title: Trinity: Kick Butt Independent Woman

Pairings: Julie/Steve, Ren/Hannah/Gregg, Yancy/Peter

Series: Sleepover (movie)

Summary: It was always Julie. Hannah really didn't care, after all, Julie _was_ her best friend, but sometimes she took all the credit when it wasn't hers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepover or any related characters. This is told from the POV of Hannah, because, quite frankly, Julie was a bitch through the entire thing.

This was Julie's night to shine. None of us wanted to admit it, but we knew it. For once we wanted our night. We wanted to be the fairytale princess's for once, right? I mean, when we took on the scavenger hunt, that's what we were all thinking. We all wanted to have fun and break out of our usual habits. But Julie stole the spotlight. Not that any of us minded.

By the end of the night, Yancy was dancing with Peter. I liked Peter. He was sweet. But, when I saw them together, I heard the brownie comment over and over. "Just date a guy who likes brownies." It was rude and insensitive. But, I didn't care. I was having fun. Farrah was around, dancing with a couple guys that she had just met. I stayed in the shadows, watching. After all, why would I want to mess up my three friend's special night?

"You all alone, too?" I glanced up, not expecting anyone to really talk to me. What I was confronted by was a cute, dark blonde haired boy whom I vaguely recognized as one of Steve's friends. He sat down next to me, not waiting for an answer, "Steve always gets the girls."

I shrugged, wanting to see where he was going with this. He didn't answer, instead sat watching me. I held out my hand, "Hannah."

"Gregg." He smiled and I almost stopped dead for a couple seconds. My mind went completely blank. I was having a terminal malfunction. How was Steve even considered mildly cute when this guy was around smiling like that? "She's Julie, right?"

"Yeah," I glanced towards where he was pointing, "But I don't get what you mean by he always gets the girls."

I awaited his answer curiously. He was way too cute for a normal, sane girl to pass up. Gregg shrugged, "He just does. All the girls like him. All the girls want to dance with him."

"I certainly don't want to dance with him."

Gregg shot me another one of those award-winning smiles, "Thanks for that, really. But, you're one of those girls who have a billion boys chasing you around."

My eyebrows rose, "Not really."

"Seriously," he seemed shocked, "A pretty girl like you?"

I was a calm, collected person under all circumstances. In this instance, it kept all of my willpower to keep from blushing, "Nah, I've always been chasing after this one guy. I don't think that any guy has ever chased me down." My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that I had said that! I pretty much just had admitted that I had a crush! I didn't even know this guy, either.

"See? A girl whom no guy has a chance with."

Now that was taking it a bit far. If Gregg asked me to dance, I would more than definitely take him up on his offer. But instead he sat staring at me. My cell phone rang. Calmly, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hannah, is Julie nearby?"

"Who is this?"

"Ren."

"Oh." Speaking of the guy that I had a massive crush on. The thought of him calling me set a blush to my face. I could see Gregg studying me out of the corner of my eye, "She's dancing."

"Well, she's not picking up her phone."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got worried."

There was a pause in the conversation before I answered, "So you called me."

"Yeah… well… I guess I'll just try her when she's done dancing."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Gregg was still studying me when I looked back at him, "That the guy?" I shrugged, trying to look noncommittal. "It's written all over your face, so you might as well just fess up. What's so wrong that you can't get this guy to like you?"

"Hey, this is my personal business and-" He put a finger to my lips and told me to shut up.

"Just asking."

"Well don't." This guy was getting me riled up and I couldn't understand why. I mean it's not like I _liked_ him or anything. He was just turning out to be interesting to talk to. Not at all like any of the brainless, jock, popular guys that I was used to.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had my heartbroken tonight."

"Yes," I told him sarcastically, "that makes me feel a lot better."

He nodded, either not catching my sarcasm, or ignoring it, "The girl that I liked for so long told me that she likes-"

"Steve." I nodded. "That sucks."

"Oh yeah." But he smiled. I swear that I would kill myself if my heart stopped beating one more time. "But, this is shaping up to be a better night than it started." This time I couldn't help it. I blushed. "Want to dance?"

Before I could reply, he had grabbed onto my hand and led me to the dance floor, placing his arms around my waist for the slow dance. "Did you only just decide that that would be the perfect time to ask for a dance? Were things getting too uncomfortable for your liking?"

This time it was Gregg who shrugged, "No, I wanted to ask you when I first came up, but the slow song had switched and it lost all the romanticness that would have been with asking you to slow dance."

"You can't dance to fast songs, can you?"

"Of course I can," he scoffed, and then shook his head and grinned sheepishly. My heart started thumping against my ribs, "OK, so maybe I can't. But that doesn't matter!" He wanted to switch the subject, that much was obvious, so that's exactly what he did, "How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in a month."

"So you're a freshman, right? I mean, you'd probably already be fifteen or sixteen if you were a sophomore…"

"Yeah, I'm a freshman."

"That's cool," he grinned, "Hey, you should eat lunch with me sometimes. I eat at the fountain and I think that a lot of my friends would think that you're cool."

The smile that had been on my face froze. "I would…"

"But that would be like me being a boyfriend, and you're still hung up over that guy?"

I shook my head, "I'm moving."

His eyes widened. Although neither of us would admit it, we had already found ourselves becoming friends. "When?"

"I finish packing tomorrow."

"Oh," the air around us seemed strangely downcast after that and we danced in silence. Sometimes I would find myself watching other couples as they danced. Steve and Julie didn't make the cutest of them, as I think they would have liked to believe. That award went to Yancy and Peter. My eyes followed Julie as she left the gym, "She had her Cinderella night. I wonder when I'll get mine." I hadn't meant to say that, either, and I turned my attention back to Gregg.

He was looking at me strangely, an odd grin plastered on his face. "You're too good to be Cinderella. You shouldn't try to be like a princess."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Trinity from The Matrix or Evee from V for Vendetta. You know, kick butt and independent. They get the guy that they want and still have time to help save the world."

I laughed, "I could do that. I've always liked wearing black."

"Get some black glasses and slick back your hair, and I promise that you would be the hottest thing around. Like Trinity on super beauty steroids." He was sweet, making me wonder what all the girls in high school were thinking, crushing on Steve.

"So when will I get me kick butt, independent night that's not at all princess-y?"

"I think that you're already having it." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "I mean, you may not have saved the world, but you did help Julie get with Steve, I'm guessing. I'd say that that is up there with saving the world." He watched something behind my shoulder. "Your friends are leaving."

Glancing back at them, I nodded, "I should go."

"You'll be back, right?"

"Sure," I nodded, "I'll visit sometimes."

"Good. I mean, where would we be without a kick butt chick. See ya, Super girl." He kissed my cheek again as I ran to catch up with my friends. Sure, Julie had shone through with her attitude, but I felt that staying in the shadows had its perks, too.


End file.
